The House That Fear Built
by black-coffee13
Summary: I am merely going to tell you the story of how I, Hermione Granger, became the first member of the Fifth House, and how the year that followed my induction changed my life...
1. Chapter 1

The House that Fear Built

Perhaps we should have been clued in by the appearance of a fifth table in the Great Hall that something was amiss, but of course the vast majority of us were far too busy attempting to catch up with friends who we hadn't seen since the end of the previous year, and of course the first years were all standing around looking completely lost anyway.

Of course, a few of us noted the presence of the new table, but thought very little of it, especially as the banner flying over it was completely black with absolutely no trace whatsoever of words or symbols that would have clued us into its purpose. I merely assumed that Hogwarts was going to be receiving guests and that the additional table had been added for the benefit of said guests.

I couldn't have been more wrong, and by my word – whatever it may be worth – I swear to you that the story I am about to tell you is completely true; I have not altered this story in any way, nor have I attempted to cast one particular party in a better light than any other. I am merely going to tell you the story of how I, Hermione Granger became the first member of the Fifth House, and how the year that followed my induction not only changed my life, but changed the lives of nearly every single individual living in the wizarding world.

For me, that particular September first had started out just like any other day; I awoke at my usual six am and made it downstairs in time to share a cup of coffee with my parents before they each left for work at their dental practice. The next hour was taken up by two additional cups of coffee and a bagel to eat as I scanned both the muggle and wizard papers for any news on Death Eater activity, or as the muggle papers were calling it the "Series of terrorist acts committed by a person or persons yet unknown."

After that, I went about my morning routine of showering, fixing my hair and getting dressed as I set about getting the last of my things packed for the upcoming school year. I was fortunate to have obtained my driver's license over the summer, and would be able to drive to the train station this year; my parents would swing by and pick up the car on their way home from work, thereby reducing the risk of my car being stolen.

It was all perfectly sensible, reasonable and utterly Granger-esque. My family was an ultimately practical one, which had made it much easier for me to tell my parents some of the things that my friends and I had been experiencing since Voldemort's return to the world at the end of my fifth year.

Things haven't really gotten any better since then, but most of us on the side of the Light feel very relieved that we have only suffered a few casualties and that none of those casualties have been major blows to our side of the fight. Granted, every casualty is a blow, but we are fortunate that those we have lost have not been key members of the Order.

I still shudder to think what would happen if we were to lose someone like Remus or a member of the Weasley family. Or, Merlin forbid it, Dumbledore himself, though who knows how long it will be until someone in Voldemort's camp successfully manages to infiltrate Hogwarts. Some of the more recent reports from among the Order members state that he is planning something big to come around the Vernal Equinox, though no one can truly be sure of how accurate this information is.

At any rate, I felt pretty confident as I finished packing and made my way towards the train station, my thoughts focused more on making sure I'd done all of the summer homework I'd been assigned as opposed to how well-equipped the Order was for a full-frontal assault from the Death Eaters.

Nothing seemed out of place as I crossed the barrier at platform nine and three quarters, though I did notice the presence of a few under cover Aurors standing at somewhat regular intervals along the docking platform. Not that it bothered me, but I did have to give myself a slight mental shake and check to make sure that my wand was still tucked in its holster attached to my forearm.

I soon spotted Ron, Harry and Ginny and quickly noted that Ginny and Harry were carefully holding hands and I had to laugh as I hugged and congratulated the two on finally getting together after a year of dancing around one another. Ron was quickly found by Luna, who had point-blank stated that the two of them needed to begin seeing each other at the end of the previous school year, much to everyone's chagrin. I couldn't have been happier for the two, as they really were rather well suited for each other, despite being complete opposites of each other.

While I myself am still single, I don't really have any problems with that; I like being able to devote myself to my studies and not have to worry about entertaining someone who might interfere with my work. It is my seventh year after all, and I have quite a bit of work to do, not only as Head Girl, but I also have to maintain my spot at the top of the class. Who has time for snogging when they have a schedule as full as mine will be?

Surprisingly enough, as I passed Draco Malfoy in the corridor, he didn't have a snide comment for me, but merely caught my gaze for a moment before moving on to another car, one I could only assume was filled with his Slytherin buddies. I couldn't give much thought to it though, as Ron and Harry were in the middle of a heated discussion about who would be going on to the Quidditch final that year, and before I knew what was happening I had been sucked right into the middle of it.

The train ride was more or less uneventful, and as we finally pulled up in the Hogsmeade station, everyone on board was more or less ready for the Welcoming Feast, including myself, and I fully admit that I wasn't really paying attention to what was going on around me; I barely noted the presence of the new table smack in the middle of the Great Hall. But really, who was I to comment on it when no one else seemed to notice or really care?

As soon as we were all seated, the Sorting Hat was brought out and the first years led in to stand in a row at the back of the Great Hall. I found this odd that they weren't being taken to the front as the rest of us had been as we had come in, but merely assumed that all would be revealed with a little bit of time and patience. After a few minutes, however, the Sorting Hat had yet to begin its welcoming song, and I know I wasn't the only one who was beginning to feel the tension as the minutes ticked away.

After a solid ten minutes of silence, Dumbledore slowly rose to his feet and moved to stand beside the Sorting Hat and immediately, the entire Hall fell silent.

"Welcome, Hogwarts students to this new year. For most of you, this welcome comes with the warm feelings of friendship and anticipation of what Hogwarts has in store for you this year; for our new students, this welcome comes with the assurance that no matter what you may experience this year, you may feel relieved to know that you will not go through it alone and that there will always be someone there to help you and guide you when you need it most." I'm sure I was imagining the look that crossed Dumbledore's face before he continued his speech. It had almost looked like he was steeling himself for something big.

"There are, however a few changes that are quickly being made, one of which needs to be addressed before anything more can happen on this night. Many of you may have noticed the presence of the fifth table currently residing in the middle of the Hall. I'm sure some of you have even wondered at its presence, but merely brushed it aside knowing that it would be explained in time."

This time, I didn't imagine it when he straightened up just a bit more and his hands tightened a bit as he clasped them together. Whatever he was about to tell us was something big – something none of us could ever really be prepared for.

"The presence of this table was as much a surprise to me when I first saw it as it undoubtedly was for you. You see, this table represents Hogwarts' Fifth House – a House that very few have ever even heard of, let alone know anything about. The House, known as Avila, only appears during times of great need, times when there is great strife not only among the Hogwarts community but throughout the entire Wizarding World. It is at these times that the Fifth House appears; only those who are truly worthy may become a member of Avila. Often, those chosen once considered each other enemies but learn to trust one another because they must. The Sorting Hat knows who is best suited for Avila, and will ask many students to come forward to be sorted once more. However, just because the Hat calls you forth, it does not mean that you will be sorted into Avila. Once everyone has been sorted, the first years will be sorted and then the Feast will commence. I ask that each of you remain silent as the sorting process gets underway. Now, if you would please turn your attention to the Sorting Hat, and we will begin the resorting process at once; good luck to each of you."

We all watched as Dumbledore turned and moved back to his place at the professor's table, but our attention's were immediately drawn back to the Sorting Hat which had just shaken itself to life and was preparing to speak.

"Hermione Granger."

I was sure I let out a tiny little squeak as I registered that my own name had been the first called, and shakily I got to my feet. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I approached the front, and I knew I was blushing as McGonagall lowered the Hat onto my head for the second time in my life. I was actually grateful that the brim fell to below my eyes still, as I wouldn't have to look at anyone or see all of the eyes focused on me as a House name was spoken.

_Why so nervous, Granger? You're the brightest witch I've had the joy of reading in quite some time. You're smart, for sure, but you clearly have much more to you than brains. You're brave – though how else would you have been sorted in Gryffindor? But you're also hardworking and quick on your feet. You don't mind getting your hands dirty if the situation calls for it. But I'm still not convinced that I know where to put you._

I knew I was sweating, and had to restrain myself from wiping my hands on my skirt to get rid of the moisture that had collected there.

The Hat talked at me for a few more seconds – seconds that felt like years to me – and before I knew it, I could hear a House name being called out loud and clear, the sound resounding against the ancient stone walls of the castle.

"Avila."

And as I crossed the stage and took my seat at the empty table before me, I knew my life from that moment on would never be the same again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; I just enjoy taking the characters out to play every once in a while…

A/N: Apologies to everyone for the late update. Shortly after posting the first chapter, I found out that I was moving to another state, and all of my internet activities were sort of pushed aside. I do appreciate you all who have read and reviewed, and I hope you continue to enjoy where this story will take you!

* * *

><p>I wanted to carry my head high as I crossed the distance from the Sorting Hat to my new home at the Avila table – a name I was still rolling through my head, and trying to come to terms with.<p>

_Ah-vee-lah. Sounds Spanish, perhaps; definitely a Latin-based name, though with some sort of variation. I'll have to look into this later. Where did I hear this name before? History of Magic maybe? Or did I read it in_ Hogwarts: A History_? Merlin, is everyone still staring at me? Hasn't someone else been called yet? Please, let them stop staring at me soon; it's disconcerting..._

My thoughts continued much in this general manner for a few more seconds until I heard a name being called out that I hadn't entirely anticipated.

"Draco Malfoy."

I held my breath for what felt like an eternity, watching as a sullen Malfoy left his friends at the Slytherin table and headed towards the awaiting Sorting Hat. There was something in his walk that made me wonder what might be going through his head, though I was pleased to note that I wasn't the only one whom the Sorting Hat still didn't fit all that correctly.

I still remember watching Malfoy the first time he was sorted and how quickly he was placed into Slytherin. He had sauntered up to the Hat that first time, an eleven-year-old completely sure of himself. Now, he was a seventeen-year-old who didn't look all that comfortable in his own skin.

His re-sorting seemed to take even longer than mine did, and I wondered what the Sorting Hat was whispering inside his head when I saw the mouth of the Hat split open to announce its decision.

"Avila!"

Professor McGonagall carefully plucked the hat off of Malfoy's head, and the young blond rose from the stool and started making his way towards me. Towards our new table.

As he approached, his eyes locked with mine, and I was reminded of that moment just a few hours ago on the train when he looked at me in much the same manner; there was something close to understanding in his eyes as he took the seat directly opposite of me before turning his attention to the now empty stool.

I watched him as he made to sit down at what had just become our new home of sorts, and wondered what this meant. With the two of us acting Head Boy and Girl, the sudden change in Houses could mean that we would lose our titles or that we would have to do something else to ensure our positions.

He seemed to show some of my misgivings, though I was hesitant to name a specific reason. Why would I dare ponder what the great Draco Malfoy may be thinking after such an unsettling turn of events?

We listened as the next name was called – a sixth-year Ravenclaw who I had never really heard of before, but she was quickly sent back to her table. Ginny was the next one called, and I let out a breath of relief when "Avila" was called out. It felt reassuring to have another Gryffindor among the fray, though the feeling didn't last for long.

By the time the new sorting was complete, there were three Gryffindors, four Slytherins, two Ravenclaws, three Hufflepuffs and two first years who had been sorted into the new House with us; fourteen of us in all, two for each year represented in the school.

Before Professor McGonagall had a chance to collect the hat, however, a final name was called out.

"Severus Snape."

Every eye suddenly turned towards the Potions Master as a look of shock and then hesitant understanding crossed his face. I realized just a second later that the Sorting Hat was calling forth potential Heads for the new House.

Without question, the Hat took the longest determining where Professor Snape stood. There were more than likely more things to consider for such an important role, and I wondered for a moment if this was how all Head's of House were selected.

Clearly, Professor Snape was tense as the Hat read through his thoughts and determined where his fate lay, as the professor's left index finger kept tapping out a steady rhythm. A tango, if I were to hazard a guess.

Just as we were all starting to think that a name was never going to be called, the Hat's mouth opened and a name spilled forth.

"Avila!"

The Slytherins at the Avila table looked smug, whereas nearly everyone else groaned softly to themselves. I was in too much shock to do anything other than stare as my new Head of House retook his position and the Sorting Hat was finally carried from the room.

Dumbledore carefully rose from his seat then, and the few murmurs that had sprung up quickly died back down. Everyone waited on what further news could be awaiting us.

"Rest assured, everyone, that I have no new surprises for you all this evening save the unveiling of the Avila colors." We all watched as Dumbledore pulled his wand from an inner pocket of his robe and waved a complicated spell over our heads. I felt a slight tingle and looked down to notice my tie, which had once been the brilliant maroon and gold colors of Gryffindor, was now a black and silver stripe. Likewise, the accents on my robes were now silver to contrast with the already black robe. The Gryffindor emblem had also changed, but before I got a good look at it, I raised my head at the sounds of gasps from all over the Great Hall.

There, flying over the Avila table, was our new banner. The crest itself was shaped much like the others, but in the center was a snow-white fox. Hearing another shift behind me, I turned and noticed the points board mounted on the back wall of the Great Hall. In the center of all the other houses, much like our table was positioned, was our new score board. Our stones were cool and astoundingly clear diamonds, filled to the same level in their tubes as everyone else's. I had no more time to think as suddenly, the food appeared before us and Dumbledore encouraged us all to eat.

Honestly, I can't remember what I ate that evening as I was too nervous for what lay before me to really eat anything heavy. I only barely noticed Malfoy's hesitance to eat, as well, before Dumbledore took a seat next to me - Snape sat across from him to Draco's right – and began to address us personally.

"I would like to speak with the two of you about your duties this year – particularly concerning your roles as Head Boy and Girl. Rest assured that you will keep them, but you will be expected to perform some added duties as well. I have explained it all to Professor Snape, who will in turn relay that information to you after he has escorted you all to your new home in the Avila Chambers. I will let you continue eating, though soon, it will be time for you to travel to your new home. Do you have any questions?"

At my and Draco's negative replies, Dumbledore rose and left the table, though Professor Snape stayed put. I expected him to say something, though he never did. He merely sat there, nursing a cup of tea as he awaited the end of the feast.

What an evening this was turning out to be. The year, I could only assume, would prove to turn out the same.

~End Chapter


End file.
